Sticky
by Miki-Sempai
Summary: sebaciel ONESHOT gross, delicious, nasty


Ciel woke naked and tied, arms above his head, his feet spread. He looked down to his butler who was suckling on his nipple. "Ah!" Ciel's sensitive body shivered. He felt and heard Sebastian hum on his skin, vibrations rushing up and down his body. An icy hand slowly caressed its way down his body, reaching his most sensitive area of all. "Seba-!" Ciel's moans were cut off by lips crashing together, tounges dancing, free hands intertwining.

"I-I Can't! Ah!" Ciel broke their kiss, gulping in air. He was hard, wet and desperate under his demon. "I can't-ah! Hold it...Sebastia- Ah!" "Bocchan, you've never done this yourself?" Sebastian asked, removing his shirt and tie, discarding them across the room.

Ciel shook his head, bucking his hips, seeking friction. "I can give you what you need, but you have to do me a favor first." Sebastian removed his pants and Ciel knew what that instigated.

Ciel squirmed his way from under his butlers hips, and watched Sebastian kneel on the bed. Ciel hadn't done this before, but it felt like he had. He licked Sebastian's exposed member base to tip, and took the head in his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue. "Hn-" Sebastian combed threw Ciels silky locks with his long fingers, not particularly wanting to rush. Not wanting to come in that already hot, wet mouth.

Not yet.

Ciel started deep-throating his butler, ignoring his gag reflex enough to fit all of Sebastian in him. Cripes, this was tasking. Being busy with his demon, Ciel was halfway flaccid, forgetting about his own needs. A sudden movement of Sebastian's knee against his crotch shocked him, but it was a pleasing shock. Sebastian rubbed his knee against the younger, moving his hips slightly as well. Damn this was heaven, it had to be. This thought caught Sebastian by surprise, a demon in heaven huh? Cute.

A sharp sting caused Sebastian to look down, realizing that Ciel has only scratched his hips, he patted the boys head, tangling his fingers again in that kitten soft hair. Ciel moaned, sending vibrations on Sebastian's length, making him groan. Ciel was once again _so close_.

"That will do, Young Master." Sebastian stopped kneeing Ciel, and pulled away from him. Ciel attacked Sebastian's lips, rubbing himself on Sebastian's stomach, unable to be without friction.

Sebastian wrapped his hands tightly around Ciels waist and hips. pulling away from the kiss. "Wont you let me?"  
"Please hurry...I cant-"

That was it. That was all Sebastian needed. Laying his master down on the bed, he put his middle finger up to Ciels plump lips, gently parting them and feeling warm wetness against the digit. Ciel nibbled and sucked quickly, hands tugging at the matress sheets.

When Sebastian was satisfied, he removed the digit, turning the younger on his stomach, knees holding up his ass for ease. Sebastian rubbed the boys entrance, gently at first, then probed it. Ciel arched his back, moaning and screaming at the same time, pushing back further onto that wonderful digit. "Eager huh? But you'll have to wait a bit, I dont want to tear you." That was a dirty lie, one that left the demons lips with ease. He wanted to _ravish_ this child. "I~ I cant wait...Please!" Ciel twitched and struggled.

"You want it? Beg me more. Say it, 'I want you so bad Sebastian fuck me~' " Sebastian teased and moaned in Ciels ear while he removed his finger and rubbed himself slowly on Ciels entrance. "I...I" "You what?" "I want you! Please Sebastian, I cant wait any longer!"

"I suppose that'll do, Bocchan." Sebastian pushed himself inside in one push and started thrusting harshly in his master, earning his own groans and gasps. He never Imagined Ciel would be _so incredibly hot and tight._ "I...ah~!" Ciel still needed friction, trying to buck his hips in time with Sebastians thrusts. "Having trouble?" Sebastian halted his movement and reached over to the bedside table, revealing a perfectly unused vibrator. Using his nearby tie, Sebastian tied the Vibrator to Ciels dick, full of blood. He began shoving again, harshly, deeply, and shuddered every time Ciel moaned. "Bo-Bocchan...Here, enjoy this." Sebastian reached inbetween Ciels thighs, and flipped on the vibrator, and the result was immediate.

"Oh! Ah, Seba~!" Ciel twitched and groaned pushing himself fully onto his Demons legnth accidentally brushing his prostate. "AH!" Ciel had tried to aim for that spot again, but he couldn't control his own movement. "Oh Young Master, here, let me help you." Sebastian Held his hips tighter and fucked that spot, and oh it was wonderful.

"I cant hold it, Sebastian, Please!" The bed was shaking violently, and Sebastian grabbed the youngers length and the vibrator in one hand and pumped it vigorously. "Now, bocchan...Lets...Together..." Sebastian sped up more fucking Ciels spot, filling that plump ass with his hot cum. Ciel Came from the pure extacy from being filled to the top, seed running down his thighs and dripping from his chest and chin.

"Hah, Seba..." Ciel squirmed and Sebastian pulled out of him, letting his seed drip from himself and out of Ciels abused entrance.

"I love you, Sebastian..." Ciel fainted and let his body drop to the soft sheets.

"I wish I could have you as myself, and not as your Butler. I messed up choosing our terms. But I love you regardless." Sebastian plopped down next to his master, and rested. He was tired, in a scene. And he would bet that his aster would eathier be angry or horny with him in the morn. But he would be sore eathier way.

This made Sebastian smile.


End file.
